1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to display cases for collectables. More particularly, this invention pertains to frames and cases that display items that remain in their original packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frames are widely available in a wide assortment of shapes, sizes, styles, and colors for displaying pictures, paintings, drawings, and works of art. Picture frames, for example, are available and generally have a rectangular configuration with an open or transparent front through which the picture is visible and protected. Such frames are suited for displaying flat, planar objects, such as a painting or photograph. Many such picture frames allow viewing only from the front of the frame and are not intended to be picked up and handled so that the picture can be viewed from the back side.
Various frames and display devices are known. For example, United States Patent Application Number 2009/0100732, naming inventor Stewart Seidler, published on Apr. 23, 2009, and titled, “Magnetic display device,” discloses a display case having external magnets for combining multiple frames into a modular display device album. United States Patent Application Number 2012/0285060, naming inventor Raoul Gross, published on Nov. 15, 2012, and titled, “Picture frames,” discloses picture frames with flexible borders that can be coupled together in a variety of configurations. Like the Seidler patent application, the Gross patent application discloses magnets to couple one picture frame to another.
United States Patent Application Number 2009/0121109, naming inventor Richard C. Kinmont, published May 14, 2009, and titled, “Display stand for action figure,” discloses one method for displaying an action figure or collectable on a lighted, table-top stand. The collectable is removed from its packaging for display, which subjects the collectable to damage and soiling from handling.
United States Patent Application Number 2007/0087651, naming inventor Aneel Ali, published Apr. 19, 2007, and titled, “Action figure stands,” also discloses a way to display action figures or collectables. The stand described in the Ali application has a support that attaches to the figure and to the stand, thereby securing the figure to the stand and making it more stable. As with the above application, the collectable is removed from its packaging for display, which subjects the collectable to damage and soiling from handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,488, issued to Schienbein on Mar. 31, 1981, and titled, “Phonograph record album display frame,” discloses a frame with an opening that receives an album cover. The album cover is positioned inside the opening with the bottom of the album cover resting in a groove or between bosses in the bottom of the opening with the album cover tilted back and resting against an inside surface of the frame. The display frame allows only the front, exposed surface of the album cover to be viewed without removing the album cover from the display frame.
Another type of display device for a phonograph album is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,721, issued to Levitan on Jun. 6, 2000, and titled “Display case for phonograph album and record.” The '721 patent discloses a shallow rectangular open topped base tray with a hinged transparent cover that latches in position. The tray includes a support post that secures the record outside the album cover such that a portion of the record is visible along with the album cover.